Flower Girl and Solier Boy
by moonstruck
Summary: This is a fairy tale fanfic about Aeris and Zack's first encounter. Please r&r! I really like knowing what people think of my writing! LoL! *3rd chapter up*!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-- As always, Aeris, Zack and other Final Fantasy 7 characters are not mine. **

Author's notes-- It's a short story about Aeris and Zack, my current favorite FF7 couple! Weird title, ne? O.o...Ooooh! This might be my first chapter story! I'm so proud!

Flower girl and Soldier boy  
By: Aegis

    Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Aeris. She lived with her kind stepmother in Midgar. Midgar was a very industrial city and was run by Shinra Inc. To support her mother, Aeris grew and sold flowers. There was only one place the flowers would grow and that was inside an abandoned church. Since no one was very religious in Midgar, Aeris had the freedom to grow any kind of flower in the church. 

    Now one very peculiar day, an announcement traveled throughout the city of Midgar. It was declared that Shinra was hiring young men to join SOLDIER, their current army. Also on that day, a person visited the church. This person was Zack.

    Zack grew up in the town of Gonganga with his parents. Tired of living in a farming town, Zack traveled to Midgar to join SOLDIER. Zack was very religious and had to stop at every church he saw. 

    Inside the church, Zack was busy praying for luck in joining SOLDIER. After his prayer, Zack inspected the church.

    "Odd. It seems like no one has prayed here for a while." Then, Zack saw Aeris' flowers. "Wow! Those are very beautiful. I wonder who grows them." 

    "I do. Would you like to buy one?" A sweet voice caught Zack's attention. He turned around and saw a girl dressed in pink and red, with a silk cloth tied around her brown hair. At the sight, he blushed. 

     "She's so pretty," Zack mumbled to himself. 

    "Hmm? Did you say something?"

    "Ack! No! I mean, yes! No! Ack!" Zack was tangled up with his words and forgot about Aeris' first question.

    "Well, will you buy a flower or not? I don't have all day, you know!"

    "Uhh...sorry! I mean, yes! I mean...umm...how much?!?!"

    Aeris giggled. "You're a funny fellow." Aeris walked over to the flower patch and picked out a lavender flower with blue spots. "Here. Have it." Aeris handed the flower to Zack.

    "You mean I could have it? No charge? Really?" 

    "No. 'Here. Have it.' means that you have to give me something in return for the flower" Aeris sarcastically commented.

    "Oh. Sorry. Umm...I have 5 gil." 

    "Silly, I was just kidding. Hey, you're new here aren't you?" 

    "Oh, yea. I came here to join SOLDIER"

    "Ok! I know! I'll give you a tour of the city!"

    "Thanks. You're so nice!"

    "No problem! I have nothing to do, anyway." 

    All through that day, Aeris showed Zack different aspects of the city. She also explained different customs and ways to live in Midgar. They had fun together. Aeris was highly amused by Zack's silliness and Zack was thankful of Aeris' kindness. Once they were finished with the tour, Aeris took Zack to an old playground. 

    "I use to play here all the time when I was little" She climbed on the slide and invited Zack to sit next to her.

    "Oh really? I think that you still play here now!" Zack joked.

    "Well, you seem more confident now than you were...heh...wait, what do you mean by that?" Aeris jumped down and picked up a handful of sand and smirked. She threw it at Zack, but Zack dodged it.

    "Hey! What're ya doing? Trying to get me blind before I join SOLDIER?!?! Well, we'll see about that!" Zack jumped down from the slide and also picked up a handful of sand. 

    "Ah! Don't you dare throw that at me!" Aeris begged, then suddenly ducked, trying to avoid the sand that was coming at her. "Ack! You meanie!" She threw another handful of sand at Zack.

    Aeris and Zack played in the playground for two hours. By the time they stopped, both of their clothes and hair where covered with sand. It was getting late.

    "Hey, do you have anywhere to stay in during the night?" 

    "Actually, no. I just got here today and I was forced to spend the day with a girl." It was Zack's turn to joke around.

    "Well, that girl *was* going to ask you to stay at her house for a while, until you find a place to stay in, but because you didn't like spending the day with the girl, she won't anymore."

    "Actually, I really liked spending the day with her."

    "Oh really, why??" 

    "First of all, she's very beautiful. She's also very funny and kind and even though she's mean at times, she does a very good job of welcoming people. So can I stay at your place for a while, Air?"

    "Air?" Zack laughed at Aeris' reply.

    "Air. That's a perfect nickname for you. Just like the wind, you could be calm at times and very wild at others." 

    "That's the first time someone gave a nickname to me. Since you were oh-so-nice to the girl that welcomed you and gave you a flower, which I hope you didn't loose, I guess you can stay over at her place for a while."

    Aeris and Zack went over to Aeris' hidden house in Sector 5. When they entered the house, Aeris' stepmother welcomed them. Aeris introduced Zack to Elmyra, her stepmother and asked for permission to have Zack stay over. 

    "Darn. I didn't know that she stayed with her mother..." Zack thought to himself.

    "Would you stop talking to yourself? My mother will think you're crazy!" Aeris was mocking Zack, when Elmyra proclaimed that it was dinnertime. After the delicious dinner the family had, it was time to rest.

    "You can take the bedroom next to Aeris' bedroom," Elmyra offered. "I'll sleep in the room downstairs. Don't you dare do anything to my little, sweet Aeris, or I'll slice your throat myself!" 

    "Umm... Don't worry I won't!" Zack was terrified of Elmyra and her warning.

    "Yea, don't you dare to anything to little, sweet me!" Aeris laughed. 

    "Little...she got right, but sweet, she got that part way wrong!" Zack teased Aeris. 

    Aeris shoved Zack inside his room and remarked, "Go to sleep!"

-->>End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes- I took all of your advices and stuff for my writing and this is what I got. Is it better or worse, you have to tell me! Okay, s o far, Zack is living in Aeris' house. Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen next! ^_^**

**Flower girl and Soldier boy**  
By: Aegis

    It was morning in the city of Midgar. Aeris woke up to the beautiful sounds of birds chirping in her garden. She yawned and stretched before she walked over to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day to come. Once in the bathroom, Aeris washed her face, brushed her teeth and tied up her long, brown hair with the same silk cloth. Then, she slowly walked downstairs, yawning and stretching with her every step. 

    "About time you woke up! Half the city's already done half of their work for the day!" Zack was in the kitchen, cooking.

    It's been months now since Zack moved in. He was already comfortable with his living conditions and Elmyra doesn't scare him half as much as she used to, anymore. Zack was a part of the family.

    "Girl needs her beauty sleep, you know" Aeris noticed the two eggs that were sizzling in the pan. She slyly walked over to it and tried to take one.

    "Beauty sleep? Is that what you call it when you snore and wake up everyone else in the whole house?" Zack noticed the hand that was reaching for the egg. "Hey! Leave the egg alone! If you wanted food, I'll gladly make you some...just ask first. By the way, I need that for my training."

    Aeris frowned at his remark. "I don't snore!"

    Zack was cooking another batch of eggs for the sleepy girl, when Elmyra walked in. She had a kind smile on her face. "Cook some for me too, dear"

    "Uhh...sure Mrs. Elmyra" 

    "Zack, you've been living here for months and you still call me Mrs. Elmyra. I want you to stop doing that, okay? It makes me feel old," Elmyra chuckled.

    "So, how's the SOLDIER training? Is it too tough for the wittel (little) Zacky? I hope your Sergeant doesn't make you do too much push ups" Aeris was waiting for her eggs to cook. 

    "For your information, SOLDIER training has just been going fine. Actually, I think it's too easy for me!" Zack commanded Aeris to give him her plate. He handed it back after adding two eggs and bread on it.

    "Mom, I'm going to sell some more flowers today, okay? This time of the year, the flowers are at their best. Maybe I'll make extra money!" Aeris said, through her bites.

    That day, Aeris walked around Midgar selling flowers. In the middle of the day, she sat down at a bench to rest her feet. She had already sold more than enough to keep support Elmyra and Zack for a week. It was time to take a break from selling.

    From the bench, Aeris spotted an injured kitten. Feeling sorry for it, she walked over to where it was limping. 

"    Oh poor kitty. Here, let me help you." Aeris brought the kitten to an alley. "No one should see me here." She rubbed her hands together and put in on the kitten's injury. A faint green light appeared and moments after, then kitten jumped with joy. The painful injury was mended. For a while, it purred against Aeris' leg, then ran away.

    "Ah...I have nothing else to do for the day. Maybe I'll go visit Zack on his easy SOLDIER training." 

    Aeris walked over to Sector 8 of Midgar. It just happened to be where potential soldiers trained. Aeris walked over to the gate and peeked inside. Inside, she saw hundreds of future SOLDIERS. Some were doing push-up, some were running laps and some were just there, joking around.

    "Great! I'll never find Zack!" Aeris frowned, but she continued to survey the place. "Oh where, oh where could my little Zack be?" 

    Suddenly, Aeris saw a horrifying site. A SOLDIER in training was being picked on by his peers. The boy held no emotions. He just stood there, as if not hearing any of the others' hurtful remarks.

    "Golden hair. I've never seen anyone whose hair was as bright as his" Aeris thought to herself as she looked at the boy. "Why are they being so mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong. He looks so young and helpless."

    "Yo, weakling! Why are even trying to be a SOLDIER? You know you're not strong enough, weakling!" The SOLDIER in training tormented the golden-haired boy. "Pretty boy, why don't you just stay home and glorify yourself in a mirror!"

    "Stop it!" A familiar voice came to Aeris. "Stop picking on him. You don't even know how to use a sword correctly! You don't have any right to judge other people's fighting skills, you scrawny boy!" Zack taunted the SOLDIER to be, like how he taunted the golden-haired boy.

    "I'm not that scrawny!" He ran away not long after.

    "Are you okay, Cloud? Don't worry about it, the more they pick on you, the more they show you their weak points. Remember that" Zack comforted Cloud.

    "Thanks Zack" Cloud smiled, then returned to his training. 

    Aeris looked on with interest. It was the first time she saw the evil in people. She wondered why Cloud didn't reply to the teasing. 

    "Zack, I want you to come here!" A general called him over. The general's appearance intimidated Aeris. He had long, silver hair, wicked eyes, and he was very tall. He seemed to be very interested with Zack.

    "Yes, General Sephiroth!" Zack saluted.

    "Zack, I've noticed how you stick up for that boy. I've also noticed your fighting style and your spirit. You are what Shinra needs. Now, if you're interested in going on a mission, then I have one for you right away. If you would rather stay and train for a while, well, that's okay too. Tell me what you think." Sephiroth was anxious to get Zack's answer

    "It would be great to go on a mission, but I don't want to leave my family without notice. May I request time to think it over?" 

    "Okay then, you can have the rest of the day to think it over. You have to understand that here in Shinra Inc., we don't have time to waste, so we'll be needing your answer as quickly as possible" Sephiroth walked away.

    Excited by the offer, Zack trained as much as possible. It was nearly ten minutes before he noticed a certain girl watching him. He was surprised to see Aeris there. He walked over to her, while giving a signal to another SOLDIER that he'll be gone for a while.

    "So, this is how it's like to join an army. People getting picked on, big, scary generals calling you. I'm so glad I don't like fighting!" Aeris was glad to speak with Zack, again. 

    "Guess what, Air? I'm going to go on a mission! Isn't that great? Now, I won't have to bother you or Elmyra for a while!!!" Aeris was saddened by Zack's sudden decision. It would feel different not having him around.

    "You're really going?" Aeris questioned with a sad tone in her voice. 

-->>End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes-- No, this is not the last chapter of this story! Zack was just offered to go on a mission, let's see what Aeris thinks about it. BTW, this won't be one of the best chapters. I was rushing through this! **

Flower Girl and Soldier Boy  
By: Aegis

     "That's wonderful news, Zack. So, all your dreams of fighting finally came true. I'm so proud of you!" Elmyra congratulated Zack.

    Zack was just offered by the Great Sephiroth to go to a mission with him. Everyone was happy for Zack's achievement.

    "Well, actually, I didn't give him an answer yet. I have to make sure that all of you are okay with this." Zack said.

    "Of course, we're okay with it! We support every decision you make!" Elmyra laughed.

    Zack was happy to hear the support. Something bothered him, though. Aeris had been gone for quite a while. He was getting worried. He decided to search for Aeris, before saying his 'goodbyes'.

    Zack searched every part of Midgar. He asked everybody who knew Aeris. He was feeling sad and desperate for not knowing Aeris enough. Then, out of no where, Aeris showed up.

    "Hey Zack..."

    "What's with the long face, Air?"

    "Ahh...nothing...I've just been thinking a lot!" Aeris forced a smile on her face.

    "What have ya been thinkin' about? I told you the news, right? Aren't you glad I've been offered to go on a mission! This way, I won't have to bother you and Elmyra anymore!" Zack showed Aeris to a bench. There, they sat down.

    "Actually, that's what I've been thinking of. It will be kind of sad without you around..." 

    Zack grinned and put his arms around Aeris. Aeris blushed at the fact that Zack had his arm around her. For a while, Aeris has had feelings for Zack that she was too ashamed to admit. Now, that he was going away, Aeris felt that it was too late to state her feelings for him.

    "Hey...Air..." Zack seemed to hesitate finishing his words.

    "What's up, Zack?" Aeris looked at Zack, with concern.

    "Umm...Can--...uhh...if you don't mind...would you go ou--" Zack was stuttering with his words.

    "Zack, wanna go on a date?" Aeris was rather shocked at what she said.

    "Sure, if you insist" He was glad that Aeris said it and not him. 

    Aeris and Zack spent their date going all over town. It was a magical evening for Zack and Aeris. They stopped at several places and everywhere they turned, it seemed as if the people were glad that they were together. 

    "Psst...Zack, someone's sating at us again. Do you think their jealous or something?" Aeris whispered to Zack.

    "Nah. I think they're happy for us..." Zack laughed.

    "Happy? Anyway, I know a great place to end this evening at!" 

    Aeris took off her silk cloth that tied her hair and wrapped it around Zack's eyes. She giggled as she led him to different roads.

    "You're not going to leave me in a middle of train track, are you" Zack was worried, but he knew that he could trust Aeris. "Now, if a monster attacks us, you'll have to fight for the both of us!"

    Finally, Aeris reached her destination. She slowly untied the cloth that was covering Zack's sight. Once the cloth was gone, she put her own hands on Zack's eyes, just to tease him.

    "Air, come on! I wanna see where you took me!" Zack was like a little kid who was about to open a present.

    "Well, here you are" Aeris took her hands off of Zack's eyes. 

    "The playground...beat ya to the slide!" Zack ran towards the slide, trying to beat Aeris to it.

    "Cheater...Hey Zack...ready for a little fun?" Aeris smirked as she picked up a handful of sand. Zack instinctively turned away to dodge the sand, but nothing attacked him. "Just kidding!" 

    "Come on Air," Zack patted the spot next to him on the slide, signaling her to sit. She quickly climbed on the slide and sat next to him.

    "Air, you've never told me what you think of my decision" 

    "I know...I don't think you'd want to know my opinion" Aeris sighed.

    "Come on, how bad can it be?"

    "I don't want you to go Zack...I want you to stay here...just stay here for a while...longer." Aeris looked away from Zack, afraid of his reaction.

    Zack snuggled closer to Aeris and Aeris rested in Zack's arms. He didn't give any responses, nor did Aeris say anything else. She just treasured their time there together, and wished that time would slow down a bit.

    For a while, Aeris and Zack stared at the stars. Then, they started talking and found out new things that neither knew before. After a while, Zack realized that Aeris was sleeping cozily in his arms and that it was time to head back to the house.

    "What took you two so long?" Elmyra questioned, ignoring the fact that Aeris was already asleep.

    "I'm sorry, but we just lost track of time, I guess" 

    "Take her upstairs, and you should rest too. Tomorrow's the day you'll be giving your answer, right? You would want to look good, in front of your general" 

    "Yea, right...my answer" 

    Zack took Aeris inside her own bedroom and laid her on the bed. She squirmed a little, but went back to sleep. 

    "Don't worry, I won't leave you just yet..." Zack whispered in Aeris' ear.     "That's good..." Aeris murmured.

    Zack went to his own room and stayed awake the whole night. He knew the answer to Sephiroth's offer already. Even before he told the news to anyone, he knew the answer. Even though it was buried under all of his excitement, it was still there. It still told him that he wasn't ready. It told him that he needed to stay. And with Aeris' response to the news, Zack was sure that it was the right answer. 

-->>End of Chapter 3 


End file.
